Shattered Mirror
by Fade from the Light
Summary: Danny has always been a ghost but by his parents portal, he has become a living breathing human. His curiosity may have gotten him killed, or in this case, brought back to life. Can he figure out how to become a ghost again, or did it never go away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow humans, ghosts or halfas! I have adopted this story from Charmelon, and I only rewrote these first three chapters to fit my writing style. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Charmelon's work.**

 _ **DP**_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, horrified by what I saw. My normal neon green eyes were a light blue, not even glowing slightly. I wasn't donned in my favorite black and white jumpsuit, only in baggy pants and t-shirt.

 _Why do I look like this?_ I thought, looking down at my hands.

They were slightly paler than usual. I ran my hand through my no-longer white hair, and sighed. I felt grounded like this, unable to feel the lightness I usually do.

 _It's almost physically depressing, feeling like I'm unable to fly._

I shook my head, knowing that wishing will not change anything.

 _I guess I'll have to wear a jacket to hide this._

I stared at the mirror a moment longer, hoping for something to happen. I shook my head, and dug through my closet. I pulled out a slightly large black hoodie, and slipped it on. I looked to to mirror, and I was satisfied with how it hid my face.

I quietly slid past the kitchen, not wanting to encounter any of my family. I heard my father yell loudly, and I froze. I saw his large figure run by, shortly follow by my mother's petite figure.

 _They must have discovered the portal to be working, how, I'll never know._

I tried to take the lead, but I heard my sister behind me.

"You're up early." I heard her say.

"I was going to meet Sam and Tucker." I replied, not turning around.

"Okay." She told me, but I could tell that she didn't believe my lie.

I quickly left out the door, not giving Jazz any time to respond with some spiritual nonsense.

The walk was surprisingly calm, the usually annoying sun felt nice today. It warmed my exposed skin, stopping my hands from shaking.

 _Why was I feeling so cold? I have an ice core for pete's sake!_

I shoved my hands into my pockets, hiding them from view. The sky above my felt like is was suffocating me, and I felt trapped.

 _Why do I feel like this?_

I slipped my hands out of my pockets, and I clamped them into fists. I saw Sam's dyed black hair in the distance, and I shoved my hands back into my pockets. As she can closer I could see her dark eyeliner, and counteracting light green grass dress.

"Danny, you're here early." She stated, confusion leaking into her voice.

"Really?" I respond, already lying to my friends.

I could tell that she didn't believe me, and I mentally cringed on how fake I did sound. Tucker flew in, clutching a device in his hand.

"Ew, you lovebirds need to get a room." He said, noticing our close proximity.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam and I shouted together, green lightly dusting her cheeks.

Sam extended her hand, wrapping Tucker in vines. His device fell from his grip, but disappeared before it touched the ground. She flicked her wrist, tightening the vines around Tucker. She looked back to me, and narrowed her eyes.

"You changed your clothing, I thought you loved your jumpsuit." Sam analyzed, forest green eyes pulsing.

"Yeah." Tucker added in, short of breath.

"I just wanted to try something new." I defended myself, hoping they didn't read through my lie.

They just shrugged their shoulders, failing to on Tucker's part.

"You better release Tucker if we were to get to school on time." I told Sam, smiling slightly.

She pretended to consider the options, while Tucker's red eyes widened slightly with fear. Sam flicked her wrist, now making the vines retreat into the ground. They both started to levitate, and I focused on trying to get afloat. I felt panic grip me, but I didn't let it show.

"Are you coming?" Sam asked, starting to drift away.

"I decided to walk today." I explained, feeling slightly more confident with this lie.

 _I've lied to my friends today more times than I ever had._

"It's usually Sam making all the changes with her ultra-recyclo vegetarian." Tucker commented, earning a glare from Sam.

"Come on." She practically commanded, dragging Tucker by his arm.

I watched them become blurs in the distance, the green sky hiding them. I felt the grip of loneliness, even though I practical told them to go one without me.

 _I can't keep lying to my friends, it just leaves me feeling guilty and alone._

I glanced at the watch on my wrist, realising that I would have been at school by now.

 _I wonder how anyone could get anywhere walking._

The school building finally started to appear, and I started to sprint, not wanting to be late. I got to the front steps of the building, when the first bell rang. I tried to take two steps at a time, not wanting to be late. I felt myself falling, and I hit a step ahead of me.

 _Why did I run so fast? I had ten minutes._

I brought my hand to my nose, wiping it. I saw a red liquid cover my fingers, and I instantly recognized it from some of the test tubes in my parents' lab. I felt a weird beating in my chest, and a shortness of breath.

 _Do I have a heart beat?_

I placed my hand on my chest feeling the strange beating.

 _I remember my parents telling me about this in one of their lectures. This is a heart beat, something humans have._

I ran behind a tree, not wanting anyone to see me. I stared at my shaking hands, releasing something.

 _I've become human!_

I breathed in and out, something I should do if I don't want to pass out.

 _You'll be fine, you can keep this secret._

I turned back to the building, making sure my hood was firmly on my head.

 _I still need to go to the bathroom to clean the red off my hands._

 _ **DP**_

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I should have the next chapter up by next week. Bye!**

 **-Fade from the Light**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow humans, halfas, and ghosts! I know I said I would have this chapter up by next week, but I kinda got distracted by the newest pokemon games, Sun and Moon. They are really good, and I have almost finished them. I hope you enjoy the next installment of Shattered Mirror!**

 **SkriboRakontojnRarasEbla: I'm sorry that you were confused at first, but I'm glad that you like it! Your question will be answered later in the story, sorry but no spoilers.**

 **ForeverPhantom2007: I hope I meet your expectations with chapters to come! I will try to add in a little DannyxSam, but it will be only slightly there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Charmelon's work.**

 _ **DP**_

I ran through the hallway of mingling students, getting odd looks from them. Some of them were flying past me, teachers yelling at them a few paces behind.

 _They don't really like fast flying in the halls._

I shook my head slightly, trying not to shove anyone standing by. I passed by lockers and teachers' doors, looking for the bathroom. I found the door with the man pictured on it, and slipped inside. It was luckily empty, and I took off the hood in front of a mirror. My hair was still black as night, and my eyes still the dull non-glowing blue.

 _Nothing has changed yet._

I got a few paper towels, and started to wash my face and hands. I heard the door start to open, and I slipped my hood up. The door flew open, making me jump at the sudden movement.

"Phantina! You're going to get it!" I heard Dash yell angrily.

I turned to see Dash standing, his red eyes glowing dangerously, clutching a piece of paper.

"Do we have to do it today?" I ask, hope creeping into my voice, "You could do it longer tomorrow."

He seemed to consider the option, but grinned viciously.

"I got an F on my test, and this seems like the perfect place to hurt you." He responded.

 _I hope that I don't get exposed._

I backed up into one of the unoccupied stalls, not wanting to get hurt.

"Really?" I questioned, hating that I started to stutter slightly.

He just bared his fangs. Dash grabbed my jacket, turning me around.

"I'm thinking about a swirly." He told me, shoving me to the toilet.

He pushed my head into the water, also wetting my hoodie. His grip didn't let up, and air bubbles escaped my lips.

 _Dash doesn't think that I can drown! He's going to kill me!_

Just as I felt as I was going to pass out, he releases his grip. I pulled my head out of the water, to hear the door shut. I started to cough violently, trying to clear my lungs. I felt my heart beat out of control, and my lungs still felt filled with liquid. I felt like I couldn't breath, still coughing. My throat felt raw, but the coughing started to slow. It stopped, and it felt like I could breath normally.

 _That was close, I almost was killed a day after I became human._

I looked to the mirror, my face pale. I walked up to the sink, and splashed some water on my face. I heard a bell ring throughout the building, singling the start of first period.

 _Darn it! I'm going to be late._

 _ **DP**_

I opened the door, walking into the classroom. Nineteen pairs of eyes looked to my direction, making me feel like I committed a murder. I walked over to my desk, while most of the students ignored me again.

"Phantom!" The teacher shouted with a harsh tone, "I'm going to give you pass, given that this is your first time, but next time you're getting a detention."

I nodded, and pulled out my notes. I felt that I could barely listen to Mrs. Irwin's lesson, my thoughts swimming around in my head. I noticed a little yellow sticky note land on my desk, and I reached to pick it up. It read in Sam's curly handwriting: 'Why were you sprinting to the bathroom?'

'I really had to use the bathroom.' I responded, passing the note back onto her desk.

She thought for a moment, and wrote down a response. She slipped the note on my desk. I opened it.

'For 15 minutes?'

'Dash caught me as I was leaving the bathroom.' I wrote and passed the note back.

She bit her lip, and scribbled down an answer. She wrote on the note: 'Ow, what did he do?'

'He just shoved my head into the toilet.' I prevented myself from shivering, fear settling in my stomach.

She gave me a look of pity, and I hated it.

 _Why do people give me pity, it's not like they could have helped._

'Why are you still wearing your hoodie? It must still be wet.'

'It's not wet.' I responded, feeling the wet hood press against my skin.

"Mr. Phantom!" Mrs. Irwin shout, making me almost drop the yellow sticky note, "Are you passing notes?"

 _Dang it ! I wasn't being careful enough._

"Yes ma'am." I responded quietly, my face heating up.

I heard stifled laughter from different students, and I bet my face was bright green, I mean red.

"This a detention, I expect better from you, Daniel." She told me, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes ma'am." I answered, looking down.

Mrs. Irwin grabbed an innocent looking pink slip from her desk, and levitated it to me. I grabbed it from the air, crumpling it slightly. She returned to her lesson about history, and I slumped in my desk, wishing for the day to be over.

 _ **DP**_

Sam, Tucker and I walked into the over crowded lunchroom. We only have it because we still have habits from being alive, but it has started some interesting conservation.

"I can't wait to eat my meat that is covered in more meat!" Tucker shouted, enjoying that habit from his previous life.

"I much rather eat something that is green and is healthy, like my salad." Sam retorted, having respect for all living or ghostly animals.

I could already see an argument forming, so I step forward.

"I'm going to eat something I packed for lunch." I told them, successfully stopping an argument.

"Do you have your mom's cookies?" Tucker asked, pleading slightly.

Sam rolled her eyes, but I could tell that she secretly enjoyed them too.

"I might." I responded, already forgotten what I packed for lunch, "But we should sit down."

We started to walk over to our table, dodging bodies or food. Before we could sit down, I heard a window shatter and a scream follow. I whipped around to see a man in a white lab coat, standing up strong.

 _Is he another human? What is a human doing in the Ghost Zone?_

He had a silver and red gun in his hands, pointing it at an unconscious Dash.

 _What should I do?_

Panic started to take over, and everyone seem to freeze in their place.

 _ **DP**_

 **There, the second chapter is done! Thank you for everyone that reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just viewed it! Bye!**

 **-Fade from the Light**


	3. Chapter 3

***Looks from behind a wall* Hey everyone, I finally updated. I know that I am going to sound like a lot of other authors, but stuff came up. I had midterms, which if you never had them, you're lucky. Also, was being annoying and it was hard to post, but I got that figured it out. Thank you for reading my story!**

 **AlecGateway: I'm sorry this wasn't a fast update, but I think you might hate this cliff-hanger even more. :)**

 **Charmelon: I'm glad that you like the way that I'm continuing your story, and I'll hopefully finish it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Danny Phantom or Charmelon's work.**

 _ **DP**_

Silence filled the cafeteria, only the sound of the human's gun whirling. The students glanced to each other, hoping for some sort of reaction to the invader. My breath quickens, and my heartbeat soared.

 _I hope that none of the other students can hear this._

The human pointed his gun to the roof and charged it, startling me.

"I'm Ares 'Skulker' Caine, Earth's greatest ghostly scientist." He shouted, turning his gun towards Dash's head, "You all are going to be my scientific proof of ghostly existence!"

He gave out a slightly mad laugh, and I started to question his sanity. My breath started to quicken, panic settling in. Almost as if someone flipped a switch, everyone had the same thought to run out of the cafeteria. I stayed rooted in my spot, fear gripping me with freezing hands.

"Come on Danny!" Sam shouted, "We need to go!"

I wasn't moving, my heart beating wildly.

 _This is all my fault! I was the one the brought him into the Ghost Zone!_

"Danny, why aren't you moving?" Tucker asked, fear evident in his voice.

 _I've endangered everyone here. My selfish mistake is going to get us all captured like animals!_

"Danny move now!" Sam pleaded, sadness and anger creeping into voice.

"Stop." I whispered quietly, trying not to cry.

"Let's go!" Tucker added

"Stop!" I exclaimed louder, but Sam and Tucker didn't notice.

"We are going to die if we stay here!" They shouted together, shaking with fear.

"Everybody stop!" I shouted, my anger boiling over.

A wave of golden energy spread across the room, freezing anything it touched. My body felt warmer, fighting off the cold that was lingering all day. I looked down to my hands, seeing a gold aura surround them.

 _Great, now I'm a lightbulb._

I noticed that everything was frozen, even the bullet flying toward Dash.

 _Is everything frozen?_

I moved slightly, feeling the hood fall down from my face.

 _Is time stopped? Did I stop time?_

I looked at the watch on my wrist, seeing that it was still ticking. I glaced at the wall clock, startled that it wasn't moving.

 _I have the power to stop time in this form? I don't remember my parents saying that humans had the power to stop time._

I tried to walk to Sam and Tucker, their faces frozen in fear. Pain shot through my head, a ringing filling the room.

"Stop! Stop!" I shouted, bringing my hands to my ears.

The ringing stopped, almost as if it was listening my my command. But it started to return as quickly as it stopped.

 _Why did it come back?!_

Slowly time started back up, the bullet moving again.

 _I don't want to see someone die!_

I clenched my hands in fists, determination filling my veins.

 _I'm not going to let someone die! Not when I can do something!_

I slowly step forward, trying to keep the time moving at this speed. Pain shot through my legs, but I pushed forward. It felt like I was wading through water, my steps getting slower and slower.

 _What if I don't make it?_

I powered through my step, and jumped. I felt the bullet pierce into my stomach, and the time reset back to normal. I heard Sam's scream shatter the silence, and I looked into to the human's cold eyes. I spat red blood onto his clean lab coat, his eyes widening in shock. I slowly closed my eyes, accepting the darkness.

 _I floated down the steps into the lab, ignoring that my parents said not to go here._

It can't be that dangerous if it is in the basement of a home.

 _I floated around, looking for something that looked interesting. I could see all the devotion in the inventions._

My parents really loved their study, devoting all this time for it.

 _I noticed some cages in the corner, labeled Phantom Human Containment Unit. I laughed at the sight._

Humans aren't really, they're just a myth.

 _I may love my mom and dad, but their study is pretty far-fetched. I frowned slightly._

At least they were happy. They're so sad, mumbling about how their portal to Earth Land wasn't working.

 _I remember the long lectures about humans. 'They are obsessing.' My parents would say, 'Unlike us, they focus on so many things they have to fulfill, family, work, living their short lives. The humans are also so ambitious. They all believe that they can change the world, but they all can't.' I could almost hear them saying that they had too many emotions. 'Those humans feel so complex emotions, but they are so selfish. They talk to each other as the other one is lower.' I rolled my eyes at the thought._

Ghosts aren't perfect either.

 _I shrugged off the thought, reminding myself of why I came here. I looked around, finding different inventions labeled with my last name._

Why does dad always have to label everything with our last name?

 _I held a net made of dull brown rope. I threw it to the side, noticing a much more interesting large octagonal shape jutting from the wall._

This must be the Earth Land portal dad and mom were talking about.

 _I slipped out of my jumpsuit, and into some more causally clothes. I really did not want to have to wash out the strange red liquid from my jumpsuit. I floated into the portal, lightly brushing my hand along the wall._

This is way warmer than the rest of the lab.

 _I felt something hit my head, and I staggered into the wall. I heard a quiet click, and the portal started to whirl in response. And at that moment I truly understood the human emotion that my parents called fear._

 _ **DP**_

 **I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Shattered Mirror! This is the last chapter that I heavily based off of Charmelon's previous work, so now onto my own twist and turns. *Insert evil laugh* Also, if you think the summary should change tell me, because I think it might be too vague. See you later!**

 **-Fade (from the Light)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Look what we see here, a reasonable update! And it's a day early! Wow! I will hopefully keep up the better update schedule. I should tell you if anything happens and I won't update in my normal 2 to 3 weeks. Fingers crossed. Also, this is the first chapter of my own ideas! Enjoy the story!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked that part, I try to add some humor.**

 **AlecGateway: Here's your soon update, I glad you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Charmelon's work.**

 _ **DP**_

 _A light blue light flared at the end of the tunnel, bathing the room in the strange color. I stood frozen, almost slightly mesmerized by the color. A voice whispered seemingly straight into my head._

" _Embrace the light, it will not hurt you."_

 _I found myself taking unsteady steps towards the slowly growing light._

What am I doing!

 _I forced myself to stop, the heat almost becoming unbearable. The light started to crawl faster through the tube, energy pulsing in waves._

I have to move!

 _I took one step backwards, but was stopped. The portal exploded in the light blue light, burning my skin._

Why won't the pain end!?

 _I heard the voice again._

" _Accept the light, don't resist it."_

 _I took a calming breath, letting the light wash over me._

" _Danny!" I heard someone shout._

 _I shot my eyes open, but already losing most free will. An electric shock filled my veins, the pain almost unbearable._

" _Accepted don't resist." The first voice whispered._

 _Closed my eyes once more, letting the pain reach my core._

" _Danny!" The person shouted again, it almost sounded like they were crying._

 _Power filled my body, giving me new strength._

" _Remember, never resist my command." The voice said with a quiet whisper, so unlike the one shouting my name._

 _The light dulled, energy receding. I felt my head hit the metal floor, darkness consuming my vision._

 _ **DP**_

I awoke to a harsh bright light.

 _Where am I?_

I looked around, blinking to regain my sight. I noticed the human pacing a few feet away, mumbling incoherently. I brought my hand to my head, trying to stop the headache forming from the bright light.

 _My hand is gloved again!_

I moved my clothed covered hand slowly, hope rising in my core. I mentally debated whether I should call out to the human. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to do it.

"Ares, what are we doing here?" I called out, startling the human.

I slowly stood up, as he glared in my direction.

"It's Skulker, not Ares." He retorted angrily.

I watched his face morph from an expression of anger to one of fear. He fell to his knees on the spot, confused me greatly.

 _Is this some way of a human greeting?_

"I'm so sorry for killing you, Mr. Almighty Ghost." He pleaded, grasping his hands together.

I widen my eyes in shock.

 _The human actually thinks he killed me!_

I shook my head.

"Skulker, you didn't kill me, this is my original form." I reassured him.

I held my hand out, which he cautiously accepted.

"Well I still seriously hurt you, so I'm in your debt." He responded, clearly not believing me.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

 _Are all humans this skeptic._

I realized that he might not be sane.

 _I will at least humor him, and maybe I could get some information out of him._

"Could you tell me where we are?" I asked, deciding to start there.

He gave me a look, but rolled his eyes.

"We're in Earth, kiddo." He casually responded.

 _Clearly he feels more comfortable around me now._

I glared slightly.

"So, we're no longer in the Ghost Zone?" I replied, making sure that I understood.

"Do you have cotton in your ears, boy? I just said that!" Skulker said angrily.

"Well then, how did we get here?" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

His face lit up with excitement, as he he shoved his hand forward.

"I used this!" He exclaimed happily, pressing buttons.

The device fell from his arms into his other hand. He harshly shoved it into my hands.

"What is it?" I asked, holding it up so I could inspect it.

"It's a cross-dimension portal creator, I designed it with Vl- I mean my employer." He responded happily.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"What is this employer's name?" I demanded, pinning him on his mistake.

I let my power flare slightly, making sure he knows I mean business.

"I can't say his name." He stuttered out, slinking back.

"I'm going to take this." I told him, slapping it onto my forearm.

"You can't do that!" He yelled, "Vlad will be really mad at me!"

He covered his mouth with his hand, shock etched into his features.

"That sounds like your problem, not mine." I respond with a smirk.

I kicked up into the air, glad to have my powers back.

 _Vlad, didn't mom and dad have an old friend named Vlad?_

I floated away from the building, the human's screams echoing along the walls.

 _ **DP**_

I sat on the edge of a building, my feet dangling off the side. I held the strange device in one hand, trying to figure out how it worked.

 _I really should have asked the human how it worked._

I clipped it back onto my wrist, hoping that the metal would not fry with my ghostly energy. I coated my hand with ecto-energy, satisfied that the device seemed unharmed.

I looked up, expecting to see the strange blue sky, the same color that my eyes were.

 _It's turning to a orange red color!_

The light source, which I learned the hard way not to look directly at, was sinking toward the buildings.

 _Is this a normal occurrence?_

The sky was quickly turning to a black, lights turning on along the streets. Small pinpricks of light dotted the sky, some forming shapes. I was enthralled by this sky, and I jumped off the ledge. Floating up, I watched the light pulse. I failed to hear a gun whirling, one used on ectoplasm. I felt something hit my back, knocking the wind out of me. I felt myself falling out of the air, darkness creeping into my vision.

"I've got you now, ghost child." Someone said.

 _I've should have tied Skulker up._

I fell victim to the darkness of unconsciousness, still falling through the air.

 _ **DP**_

 **Another Cliff-hanger! The next few chapters shouldn't have cliff-hangers, don't worry. I did change the summary, trying something that worked on my other story, Trapped in my mind. See you next time!**

 **-Fade**


End file.
